With the increased popularity of the personal computing device, personal information managing software applications such as schedules, calender, and task list software have become increasingly popular. The advantages of personal information managing software applications are numerous. For example, personal information managing software applications help people to remember an imminent task or guide people not to have conflicted schedules at the same time.
Most current personal information managing applications require a user to enter a task or event manually, which can be tedious and time consuming. Thus, users tend to enter high level tasks hoping that the entered task can remind the user to perform other associated tasks. Some of the associated tasks are required to be completed in advance, but they are not entered within personal information managing software applications. For example, to complete a task of traveling to another city, a user may have to purchase an airline ticket before the user can fly to another city, reserve a hotel room, rent a car, etc. While many associated subtasks may be quite evident, the user can easily miss an opportunity to perform other associated tasks, which typically affects the main task to be done. Even if the user is willing to manually enter every task that the user can imagine, completion of each of subtask (and accordingly the higher level task) can be delayed as users require additional information to complete the subtask. For example, to reserve an airline flight and hotel, the user may require frequent flier identifiers, hotel preferences, and other information. Depending on the associated task/subtask, the user may have to locate necessary information from a variety of internal and/or external sources.